Bee a Superhero
by Astraea Black
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! This is a fanfiction about the Bee Miraculous holder. Hope you enjoy! There will be some Ladynoir and Adrienette, but the majority of the story is centered around Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story does contain spoilers for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir Seasons 2 and 3.

"Are you sure?" Marinette sat on the floor next to the Miraculous box, staring at the many jewels that took the form of necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and pretty much every other form of jewelry Marinette could think of. There were seven empty spots- one for Master Fu's turtle Miraculous, one for Chat Noir's ring, one for La Paeon's brooch, one for Alya's necklace, one for Marinette's earrings, one for Hawkmoth's brooch, and of course, one for the box Marinette now held in her hand.

"No, Marinette. But I think… with La Paeon working with Hawkmoth, it truly is the best course of action."

"But you said… when we gave Rena Rouge the Fox, you said it was really quite dangerous to have just these few out in the open."

"And I still believe that. But I trust you to make a good decision. You chose well with Rena Rouge. Do you know anyone else you can trust?"

Marinette thought about it. It was true, Alya had made an amazing superhero. But Marinette didn't trust anyone as much as her. With Alya and Nino dating, and with them both being secret superheroes, Alya and Marinette hadn't spent much time together lately. Yes, Ladybug and Rena Rouge fought villains side by side, but that was different. For one thing, Alya didn't know Marinette was Ladybug. Working with her, Marinette was more tempted than ever to tell her best friend the secret, but she knew she couldn't.

But did Marinette have anyone she could trust?

She didn't think so.

But maybe Chat Noir did.

"Master Fu, what if I gave Chat Noir the miraculous?"

"Chat Noir already has one," Master Fu said, obviously wondering how high Marinette's IQ was.

"No, for him to choose. I chose Rena Rouge. Maybe Chat has someone he can trust as much as I trust Rena."

"I suppose… that could work." Master Fu sighed. "This is so dangerous!"

"I know, Master Fu. But I trust Chat. He will make the right decision."

"Well…" Master Fu hesitated. Marinette was starting to question her decision as well when Master Fu closed the Miraculous box and sighed again. "Tell him to choose carefully. And be careful with the Miraculous until then."

"Yes, Master Fu." Bowing her head slightly, she left the Miraculous Guardian's workplace. She had a bee kwami in her bag and a Chat Noir to find.

Author's Note:

First of all, thanks for reading this! The next part should be up sometime this week, but in the meantime, feel free to check out some of my other work. For this story especially, I'm treating season two like it hasn't happened yet so I can do my own take on things. Anyway, although feedback, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated, please try to keep things positive. The Miraculous fandom is such a wonderful family that I'm so happy to be a part of. Thanks again!

-Astraea


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette walked up the steps of her high school, half asleep and dejected. She had stayed up all night on the roof of Notre Dame waiting for Chat and had called him four times, but there had been no sign of him. She had seen Rena Rouge on patrol and checked with her as well, but Rena hadn't seen Chat either. As much as she trusted Alya, and loved her like a sister, Marinette didn't want to give her the Miraculous. She had promised Master Fu she would let Chat Noir choose, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Marinette sat down in her usual seat next to Alya, who also looked tired. Marinette felt bad for her- she was new to the superhero life, after all, and quite used to getting the proper ten hours of sleep she needed. In the last few weeks, Alya had started taking a thermos full of coffee everywhere, despite the fact that she wasn't allowed to drink it. Marinette smiled, remembering her first week of being a superhero. It was challenging, testing her mind, body, and spirit nearly to the limit, but she had pulled through and battled supervillain after supervillain, protecting Paris with Chat Noir by her side. Lost in thought, Marinette let her head fall onto the desk in front of her as Ms. Bustier started her lecture.

—

Marinette stepped out of the school building into the beautiful Parisian sunshine with a smile on her face. Next to her walked Adrian, who she had been spending a lot of time with lately- ever since Nino and Alya started dating. As they walked down the streets together to try and find some ice cream, Marinette started to consider another option. Master Fu had originally wanted her to give the Miraculous to someone she trusted, but had relented because she didn't think she had anyone. But now, thinking about it, what if Marinette gave the Miraculous to Adrian? He'd be a great superhero- always kind and selfless and brave. She didn't trust him quite as much as she trusted Chat, but she knew he was a good person.

She would talk to Tikki about it. Tikki would know what to do.

As the two rounded a corner and the ice cream shop came into view, Marinette saw something that pretty much ruined her afternoon. It wasn't an akuma. No, this was much, much worse.

"Adri-kins!" Chloé Bourgeois cried, practically throwing herself at him and enveloping him in a hug. Two feet away, her perfume was still overpowering.

"Ugh. And why are you hanging out with _her?_ " Chloé demanded. Marinette sighed. Sometimes it was easier to fight Hawkmoth's villains than it was to deal with Cloé.

"She's my friend, Chloé. What are you doing here?"

"Getting a frozen yogurt. Obvi." As they moved up in line, Chloé changed her facial expression to what she seemed to consider a seductive smile. "Want to ditch Baker Girl and pay for mine, Adri-kins?"

Adrian sighed.

"I knew you'd say yes!" She shoved Marinette out of the way and took her place in line.

It all happened very quickly then.

Marinette fell backward towards the cold tile floor, crying out. As Adrian caught her, something flew out of her bag.

A very important, powerful, bee-themed something.

And Chloé caught it.

"Oh no," Marinette whispered. Adrian stared at the box now sitting in Chloé's hands, looking totally shocked.

And Chloé was inspecting the box.

"What _is_ this, Marinette?"

"Give it back, Chloé."

"I don't think so. Finders keepers."

"Chloé, you don't know what you're holding. Give it back."

"Mmm. No."

Desperate, Marinette tried to grab the box from Chloé's hands, but Chloé simply slipped the Miraculous into her purse.

"No," whispered Marinette. She had to get it back. Knowing her, Chloé probably wouldn't join Hawkmoth and La Paeon, but Marinette was unsure. She couldn't see selfish, mean Chloé being a superhero.

"Give it back, Chloé." Adrian snapped.

"I don't think so. But right now, I have to go. I have an appointment at the tanning salon. We'll talk later, Adri-kins!" With that, Chloé marched out of the shop, leaving Marinette staring forlornly in her wake and Adrian looking shocked. Marinette was surprised, too- she'd never seen Chloé do anything Adrian didn't want her to do.

More than any of her other emotions, though, Marinette was absolutely horrified. Master Fu had trusted her with the Bee Miraculous.

And now Chloé had it.

Author's Note:

Hey, thanks so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it. The next part will be up soon, with luck. However, I always have felt I'm a bit more like Chat Noir than Ladybug… so who knows! Anyway, thanks again for reading this, and have a great day!

-Astraea


	3. Chapter 3

In her limo, on the way to the tanning salon, Chloé reflected on the conversation that just happened. She took Marinette's place next to Adrian, the box flew into her hands… the box that she was now holding. She wondered what was so special about it. She wasn't even sure why she had insisted upon taking it. It was just a box. But why had Marinette fought so hard for it? Maybe it was expensive, and Marinette had paid a lot of money for it. In that case, Chloé would feel sort of bad for taking it, as Marinette clearly didn't have too much money. I mean, have you _seen_ her fashion sense? Chloé sighed. It was a jewelry box, wasn't it? Why not open it and see what was so special about it?

She opened the box.

Immediately golden light flooded the backseat of the car. Chloé snapped the box shut. What _was_ that?

She had to know.

Chloé pressed a button next to her and the screen that separated herself and her driver slid down.

"Cancel my appointment and take me home."

Her driver sighed. "Yes, Mademoiselle."

As soon as she had slipped into her room, Chloé closed and locked the door and sat down on her bed. Taking a deep breath, she nervously opened the box.

Immediately a small yellow blob flew out with the stream of golden light. Chloé lurched back. It was a large yellow flying blob with blue eyes. It was… what even _was_ it? Some sort of insect?

"Hello," said the blob.

"Ahh!" Chloé was pretty good with the _weird_ , but a talking yellow blob? That was too much.

"Calm down, Chloé." How did it know her name? What was this? How did Marinette get ahold of it? What was happening?

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm your new kwami. My name is Pollen."

"Kwami? What's a kwami?"

"I grant powers. Yours is the power of the bee."

"The power of the bee?"

"Yes. Together we will save Paris and help people!"

"Um…" It was so much to take in. She had a kwami, whatever that meant. She had the powers of the bee, whatever _that_ meant. And she had taken this from Marinette… which meant…

"Ugh, The Baker girl was going to be a superhero? Ri-diculous! Paris is _so_ lucky that I got you instead." And then she could tell Adrian that _she_ was the queen bee, and he would love her forever! Ha!

Pollen sighed. "You may be the chosen one, Chloé, but you need to work on the ego."

Chloé chose to ignore that comment, focusing instead on the fact that she was about to win over Adrian.

"So what does this mean?"

"You'll join the team."

"Wait… so that means I get to work with Ladybug? Ha! Take that, baker girl! What do I have to do?"

"Put in the hair comb."

"I can't wear this."

"What! Why?" cried Pollen.

How thick was this kwami thing?

"It's out of season!"

"Chloé, put in the hair comb! Who cares that it's out of season?"

"I care!"

"Put it on anyway!" Pollen looked exasperated. Shuddering slightly, Chloé put the out-of-season hair comb into her ponytail, and it instantly changed to resemble one that she bought a while back from her favorite designer.

"Not bad."

"Thank you. Now, your special superpower is-" Pollen was interrupted by a huge crash.

"What was that?"

"An Akuma!"

"What? Now?"

"Yes! To use your superpower, say 'Bee Sting!' To maneuver and fight, use your trompo! To transform, say _Transforme Moi_! Go! Ladybug and Chat Noir will explain!"

"What! No! Not now!"

"Yes, now! Go! Go! Go!"

"Fine! _Transforme Moi!_ "

Immediately, there was a rush of golden light as Pollen was sucked into her hair comb. A curious sensation whirled over her skin and when she looked down, she was wearing a golden suit with black accents. In her hand was an item she instantly knew was her trompo. It had bee-themed accents. Looking at it, she decided that it probably worked like Ladybug's yo-yo. She opened a window and climbed onto her balcony, from which she could see the akumatized victim.

She was a superhero. This was her city.

It was time to act.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloé ran along the rooftops of Paris toward the Akumatised victim. She could see Chat Noir fighting her, but Ladybug was nowhere to be seen.

"Chat! Chat Noir!" Chloé cried.

"Oh no, not _two_ Akumatised victims! How is that even possible?" shouted Chat.

"I'm not Akumatised, and I'm offended that you'd even think that," Chloé snapped. How rude of him.

The supervillain laughed loudly, reallerting the heroes to her presence. "Give me your miraculous, Chat Noir!" she cried.

"Not a chance!"

"Chat!" Chloé cried desperately. She had no idea what she was doing, and she needed his help.

"Where are you, Ladybug?" cried Chat. He glanced around, and the villain smiled.

"I'll find you for her," she laughed.

"No! Ladybug!" shouted Chat. Wait, what was the villain going to do to her? They had to help Ladybug!

"Chat!" Chloé yelled again. Finally, Chat grabbed his baton and jumped over to her.

"Wait a second," he murmured. "That's- you're-"

"Pollen said you would explain, Chat. Please."

"Oh, great. Okay. Chl- what's your name?"

"Don't insult me. Who _doesn't_ know me?"

"Um… what's your superhero name?"

"Oh. Well, I'm a bee, aren't I? Queen Bee." Chloé felt quite pleased with herself. It really did fit.

"Okay, Queen Bee. First of all, tell _no one_ your secret identity."

"But everyone will love me!" They already did, of course, but imagine Adrien's reaction!

"That doesn't matter, Chl-Bee. It's to protect those around you."

Ugh. "Fine." How stupid.

"Really? Okay. Good. So… um, we need to break the object where the Akuma is hiding, but only with Ladybug here. Only she can purify Akumas."

"Okay. Where is she?"

"I don't know. She's not calling me back."  
"So who's the villain?"

"She calls herself the Siren. I think the Akuma is inside her microphone. I don't know who her civilian self is, but whenever she sings, people follow her and then they do whatever she tells them to do. She's like Guitar Villain and Simon Says combined."  
"Okay."

"So try to stay out of harm's way, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now, come on!"

Chloé pulled out her trompo and zipped after Chat. It was all happening so fast! She had just gotten her kwami-thingy today, and now she was fighting! Yes, she had helped Ladybug in the past, but she still had no idea what she was doing.

As they jumped onto the Trocadero, Chloé could see the Siren climb the Eiffel Tower.

"There!" she cried, pointing. Chat nodded, and they ran toward the villain together. Chat opened his baton again.

"Ladybug, where are you? I need you!"

"She's not coming, is she?" despair washed over Chloé. If Ladybug didn't come, they had no hope of saving their city. _Her_ city.

Chat sighed. "I don't know. It doesn't look good."

"Then what do we do?"

"I don't know.

"Wait a minute." Inspiration struck Chloé. "You said she controls people with her voice?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, if we can't hear her, she can't control us!"

"Brilliant!"

"Earplugs." They ducked into a nearby shop, and Chat grabbed three pairs of earplugs.

"Just in case," he said. Chloé nodded and took a pair.

"These are hideous."

"Just put them in, Queen Bee."

"Ugh. Have you no fashion sense?"

"It's fashion or Paris, Bee. Make a choice."

"I choose…" Chloé hesitated and grabbed the yellow earplugs, as awful as they were. "I'll do anything for Paris."

Chat nodded, putting his black pair in. He said something, and Chloé shook her head. This was the downside of her brilliant plan, along with the fashion aspect. Chat pointed out the door, and she nodded. They ran toward the Eiffel Tower, toward the villain.

"Siren!" Chloé shouted. The victim turned toward her and opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Chloé smiled. Perfect. How to defeat her… what was Chloé's superpower, again?

"Bee sting!" cried Chloé, thrusting her trompo into the air. A rush of golden light flew out, enveloping Chloé. What was happening? She probably should have asked Pollen what, exactly, her superpower was. It probably wasn't a good idea to find out in the middle of a fight.

Or was it?

A swarm of bees flew out of her trompo, nearly knocking her over. Of course. Of course! Chloé was the Queen Bee, after all. She had just given herself a distraction. Chloé thrust her trompo toward the Siren, and it looked like she might have screamed. With a wild cry she couldn't hear, Chloé charged the villain and wrapped the string of her trompo around the Siren's microphone. As she went to pull it away from her, the microphone snapped in half, and a purple and black butterfly flitted out.

"Uh-oh," Chloé whispered. Only Ladybug could purify Akumas. Right?

Right?

No harm in trying.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize!" Chloé screamed, and thrust her trompo toward the butterfly. As it flew, an opening appeared. It closed around the Akuma, trapping it inside. Chloé pulled her trompo back to her and pulled out her earplugs. It was the moment of truth.

She opened the trompo.

A white butterfly flew out and away into the Parisian sunshine.

"What just-" Chat Noir stared at her with his mouth open. "What- what-"

"I don't know," Chloé replied. "I guess… bees are known for healing?"

"I guess."

"But we still need Ladybug. Look at all this destruction. Only she can fix it."

"Ye-yeah." Chat stared at her. Chloé would've been annoyed by this, except she knew that she would've done the same thing. She was Queen Bee. And she had done what Pollen had told her to.

"Your hair comb, Queen Bee!" Chat said. Chloé glanced up, and groaned.

"It morphed back to that hideously out of season comb, didn't it? Ugh! Ri-diculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

"No, you're about to transform back! Go!"

"Oh. Okay." Chloé pulled out her trompo and flew back to her room, landing on her balcony. It seemed she had just stepped through the doors when there was a rush of golden light and Chloé was standing in her civilian attire.

"Wow," she whispered. This was insane. Had it really happened? Chloé could hardly believe it.

"You did well," Pollen said.

"Of course I did. I'm Chloé Bourgeois." Pollen rolled her pretty blue eyes.

"So what now?" Chloé asked.

"Now, you get me a honey stick. I'm hungry."

"A honey stick?"

"Yes. I need to recharge."

"Okay." Chloé pressed her call bell. "I want a bunch of honey sticks… in the shape of a sunflower."

"Yes, Mademoiselle."

"And make it snappy." Chloé sighed and fell onto her bed.

"What does this mean, Pollen? It's all so much to take in."

"I know it's hard, Chloé, but you were chosen. It's time to be a superhero."


End file.
